Save My Life
by Lady of Elysion
Summary: This is my first fic so don't too hard. Basically it's a HermioneDraco songfic showing a different side of their lives. High PG drug referances.


**Disclaimer: I can pretend and wish all I want but Harry Potter and its characters will never be mine, neither will this song P!nk owns that. **

Ok basically this is a Hermione/Draco story showing a very different side to their lives. If you want to understand better listen to the song 'cause it's all based of that.

**Save My Life**

Hermione rummaged through her bag and found what she was looking for. With tears in her eyes she began to prepare the joint and light it.

_She's back on drugs again  
Even though she knows it ain't right_

She knew she shouldn't be doing it but somehow she felt better, like no one was dependant on her knowledge anymore. She wanted to pick up her quill and write to Harry and Ron her best friends or even Ginny but she feared rejection if they knew.

___She can't even call up her friends  
And say "help me save my life"  
She's so ashamed of herself that she's come full circle_

Only one person knew of her only fault, her addiction. His name was Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend and her love_. 'But he'll never know why. No one can.'_ She thought tears down her face.

_____Nobody understands what it's like to  
Be this girl_

"Please tell me Mione, I want to help you."

"No! I can't, you won't understand what it's like for me. Please," she whispered the last word.

Draco looked at her torn and slowly nodded his head with tears in his eyes.

_______So she disappeared, and she  
Wasn't clear, and she  
Didn't say where she was going _

With blank eyes she walked forward unseeing._____'It will all be better if I'm gone, they only worry about me when I'm there.' _

_______Save my life, won't you help me  
Save my life, won't you help me  
Save my life, won't you hear me  
Save my life, won't you help me_

Hermione was almost there, almost gone._____'I hope you'll understand.' _Tears flowing she walked forth but was pulled back by two strong arms pulling her back into their chest.

"Please don't. Don't leave." Draco said, his voice thick with tears.

_______'What am I doing?' _

"Never, I'll never try to leave again. I'm so sorry."

_______She had the man of her dreams  
And some success  
And she was so happy, and looking well _

They laid together on the couch in each others arms. Hermione looked up at her boyfriend and smiled contently snuggling in closer. Draco looked down at her and sighed._____ '__How did this go so bad?'_

_______It was this one dark night, that she  
Slipped  
And then the next morning that she  
Felt like a piece of shit _

Hermione was pushed back into the wall by a dark figure. They towered over her laughing at the tears on her face.

"They don't care for you. You're just a brain to them, their bonus for their mistakes."

"No," she whispered.

"Yes," said the smirking face of Blaise Zabini.

_______So she's hanging out, and she's  
With the crowd, and she's  
Travelin' where the wind is blowing _

Hermione danced to the loud music of the club, her best girlfriend Ginny along side her. Even Lavender and Parvati danced beside her.

Ginny looked over and smiled.

"Where to next Hermione?"

_______Save my life, won't you help me  
Save my life, won't you help me  
Save my life, won't you hear me  
Save my life, won't you help me_

"I'm ready."

Draco looked at her surprised.

"You're sure?"

She nodded and began her story, by the end she was in his arms crying, small warm drops landed on her face that weren't from her eyes.

_______And he's a real good guy and he  
Wants to save her 'cause he's  
More than been there all before _

Draco couldn't believe that this happened to someone again._____ '__Why her? No one should go through that.'_ He thought remembering the nights where Lucius had beat him and screamed that he was useless.

_______  
And she's so confused and his heart is breaking and he  
Dreams she's knocking on his door _

_______"Please Draco, help me I don't know what I'm doing any more!" _

_______He opened his front door to see Hermione there in tears. _

_______"Help me, please." _

_______"Yes…" _

Draco woke up. Just another hopeful dream.

_______Save my life, won't you help me  
Save my life, won't you help me  
Save my life, won't you hear me  
Save my life, won't you help me _

This is my first time so be kind when you review. Constructive criticism is definitely welcome. Kindly review once you're done!

Lady of Elysion


End file.
